


Meet the Parents

by devotedtodean



Series: Heat [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Jared is eighteen, Jensen is fourteen, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Underage Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp of the immediate aftermath of Jared and Jensen's mating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and no-one folks!

 

 

"Do we have to?" Jared complained, sounding more like a whiney little girl than the six feet four inch Alpha that had been fucking Jensen senseless on and off for the last four hours.

"Yes we do. My heat seems to have lessened a little and I'm starving." Jensen rested his hand on top of Jared's. "We have to face my parents some time, it might as well be now." He said softly.

The Alpha nodded. He stood up and straightened his broad shoulders. Brushing a finger over the bite mark on the younger boy's neck he hummed happily. "Leave your shirt off then, so they can see it was a claiming not just us being horny."

"Yes Alpha." Jensen inclined his head at the order and when he raised it again he could see the look of _want_ back in Jared's eyes. "Oh no! We have to..."

The tall boy growled low deep in his throat as he picked Jensen up easily and dropped him onto the bed. "Fucking love the way you say that my pretty Omega." he leant over the prone form below him and licked over the marks his teeth had left on his mates pale skin.

"Love the way I say what? _Alpha?_  " Jensen teased as his body trembled when Jared's tongue ran over the tender, bruised flesh. He was rewarded by Jared quickly stripping them both of the boxers they had only just put on and spreading Jen's thighs apart.

"Mine!" The brunette grunted as he lowered his mouth to the slick opening of his mate.

 

It was another hour before they finally managed to make it down the stairs. Jared, as Alpha, lead the way but as he turned off the bottom step the older boy stopped so quickly that Jensen bumped into the back of him. "Jared, what...? Ohhhh." There were two other people sat alongside Jenesn's family in the front room and from their appearance jen could tell they were his mate's parents. Now feeling extremely vulnerable in just his jeans with his chest bare in front of a strange Alpha, the young Omega slid his hand into Jared's and squeezed tightly for reassurance.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?"

Jared's mother stood up. "Donna called us to let us know what had happened. Tell me you weren't really going to claim a fourteen year old in front of his mother and sister Jared?"

The older teen's face paled. "It's not like I was really thinking straight mom, it just kinda happened!"

"Don't you raise your voice to me Jared Tristan Padalecki. Now let me have a look at this boy of yours."

"He's not my boy, he's my mate." Jared had lowered his voice but he still wasn't happy. Especially when his mother stepped towards Jensen, Jared growled at the female Alpha, she may be his mother but he would let no one threaten his mate.

"Steady Jared, I'm not going to hurt him." Sherri Padalecki said calmly as she took hold of Jensen's wrist and pulled him out from behind her son. Her eyes went straight to the bite clearly visible on the blonde boy's skin. "It's true then, you're mated."

"We are." Jared let go of Jensen's hand and wrapped his arm around his Omega's shoulders as he lead him over to the loveseat where they could sit side by side comfortably. "I apologise for the way it happened but Jensen and I were meant to be. I triggered his first heat mom..."

Sherri nodded, understanding the significance of what her son was saying. "You are both very lucky to have found your true mate, but you are still so very young, especially you Jensen."

Jensen sat quietly, his hands in his lap. "I know Mrs...." He turned to Jared. "Oh my God! I don't even know your last name!"

"It's Padalecki." Jared told him.

"Pad..what?" Jen looked confused and flushed.

"Padalecki." His Alpha repeated frowning. "Are you ok Jen?" The Omega nodded.

"So..." Jared's beta father spoke for the first time. "Since you still live at home Jared we should move Jensen into your room at our house."

"What?!" Donna Ackles stood up. "You are not taking my little boy!"

Jensen's father stood too. "Donna's right. Jensen's not even fifteen yet."

Jared's arm was still around Jensen's shoulders and he could feel the boy's temperature rising. Rising from his seat he raised his voice to stop any arguments that were about to happen. "Guys...guys! I'm sorry but we don't have time to argue about this. Until Jen's heat is over I think I should stay here with him and we can discuss anything else after." Jensen tugged at the back of his Alphas shirt and Jared turned to look down at him. A slight sheen of sweat had formed across the blonde's brow and his pupils were dilated.

"Jared.." He breathed out huskily.

Hastily Jared made their apologies and bid his parents goodbye for a couple of days before leading a trembling Jensen back to his room so he could take care of him.

 

When Jared pulled the Omega's jeans down he saw they were already soaked with the boy's slick and the sweet scent had Jared's cock hard again. He lay Jensen down against the pillows and the younger boy watched with dark eyes as Jared took off his own clothes. Jensen's body was thrumming with need and it only heightened when his Alpha's huge cock was bared. "Please Alpha..it hurts!" Jen whimpered and tugged on his small pink cock. "I need you..." He could feel slick dribbling steadily from his hole.

Jared climbed onto the bed and rolled Jen onto his side, his large hand stroked down his mate's thigh before lifting it and positioning himself right behind the blonde. With just a shift of his hips, his long thick cock slid, unaided, into the sopping hole and he groaned; "Fuuuck..." As if it had a homing beacon to Jensen's prostate, Jared's cock punched straight up against the sweet spot and the Omega cried out loudly and arched his back, forcing his ass down onto his Alpha's solid dick, gasping at the feeling of fullness. Jensen wasn't sure if it was just his heat making him feel so God damn desperate or if sex with his mate would always make him feel so out of control and needy.

The Alpha grunted as he sank deeper into the wet heat of Jensen's ass, no longer as tight as it had first been but still gripping his meaty cock with every thrust in and drag out. He fucked into his mate hard and Jensen bit down on his lower lip to stifle his noise, knowing that both their parents would be able to hear them. But as Jared's knot began to swell, popping in and out of his rim he couldn't stop himself from crying out; "Yes Alpha!"

Jared snapped his hips forward hard one last time, his knot now too large to pull back. He lowered Jensen's leg in favour of grabbing hold of the Omega's hip and began to grind his cock into him, the swollen knot rubbing hard against Jen's prostate. "My Omega. My Mate!" The Alpha growled. His mate's slick was soaking his balls and the top of his thighs and as the first burst of cum erupted from Jared's cock Jensen clenched down around him. Jared quickly brought his hand around to Jen's smaller cock, almost enveloping the whole of it as he stroked his mate through another orgasm, still grinding into his ass and filling him with Alpha seed.

"Oh my God!" Jensen moaned as Jared's teeth sank into his shoulder causing more cum to dribble form the younger boy's softening cock. The Alpha was panting against his lover's neck, still drenching the boy's insides as he pulled him closer. He rested his hand on Jen's stomach, feeling the slight roundness that hadn't been there before, the boy was swollen with all the cum that Jared had pumped into him since the first claiming just hours before. He liked the bulge of his Omega's tummy, Jensen would look even more gorgeous than he already was with his pups growing inside him but Jared knew that since the heat was continuing he hadn't gotten him pregnant yet and maybe it was for the best, like his mother had said; they were both still young.

Jensen lay boneless in Jared's arms, humming softly. "Go to sleep baby," Jared whispered, knowing they would be tied for some time yet.

"Ok." Jensen replied quietly. "But then food? I didn't get to eat."

Jared chuckled. "Then food my beautiful mate."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
